Love and Revenge
by LosstarotGirl
Summary: Two girls leave home for an adventure. When one betrays the other, the betrayed turns to Vergil for guidance and is set to destroy her closest friend.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Devil May Cry.

Note: I edited this chapter again. I'm trying to get back into writing, so this is my first project in that attempt.

_How long have I pulled her through this swampland, listening to her pleas and complaints? How long have I wondered why I'm doing this? Is it because she destroyed everything I ever loved? Everything I gave my life for? Or is it because of them?_

_I remember the night it all started. My friend Tara and I sat on the roof, watching shooting stars when we first saw it. At first it seemed like just another giant piece of rock flying past the earth until we realized it was too close and was heading to a place near by. I guess we wanted to leave so bad that we even used the meteor as an excuse to get away. We never knew how much of a mistake that was until it was too late._

_"Kyla," She had said excitedly, "we should follow it, see where it landed."_

_Why did I agree to it? "Okay." I answered, telling her what we should take for the trip when in reality I didn't know what we would need either. I was too young and full of excitement to think straight. It was the adventure I had always dreamed of. The adventure I never knew was possible and now regret._

_Funny how things can go from heaven to hell, but who was the cause? Tara? Me? The twins? Or maybe it was the stupidity of us human girls who thought we could have it all and ended up with nothing. Or have I gained in something she could never have? It's not like it matters. He was never hers, even though she tried to take him. It worked on his brother, but not on him. His eyes were always on me, not her. No matter his true motives._

_This is how it all happened, starting with a dream of freedom. We drove from our nice peaceful town, dreaming of a life without pain or strife, foolish dreams of youth that had twisted us both in the end. Turning us into the monsters we had once vowed we would never be. But then vows are so easily broken when there's no true intent or understanding. Obviously it had affected me more since I'm the one dragging what was once my best friend and now my prisoner. It's all going to end in a nightmare, but for whom? Will he try to save me if I'm the one to lose? Will he even have the power to fight? It's blood he needs, and blood he shall have. No matter who the sacrifice might be._

_We took turns driving as we tried to reach the place we thought the meteor had landed when we really didn't care. We were out on the road; we were free. The only thing that mattered was getting as far from our home town as possible. We were running away from the past, searching for a future we hoped would be filled with magic and wonderment. A future that held our dreams of happiness, laughter and even true love._

_"Where do you think it is?" I asked Tara, playing along with our lies to everyone and us._

_"I think it landed here." I watched through the corner of my eye as she pointed to a spot on the map. The spot happened to be a city we had never seen before. The city in which he had set his business. Would we have turned back if we had known what horrors we would live through? Would we have understood? Or would we have just thought it was another opportunity to have the life we had always wanted? An addition to the adventure we craved with all our hearts. It was all a thrill, making our blood rush, the thudding of our hearts in our ears. The dreams of youth, often the dangers we face in such a short time later._

_I didn't tell her then, but I had the feeling we would be meeting someone that would change everything. I just didn't know he would be fighting to save both of us and not just one. Be he would be the only one trying. His brother didn't care about Tara. He was the one who told me what had happened, about her betrayal. I didn't know whether to thank or resent him for telling me. I guess in the end I became more loyal to him for telling me the truth, no matter how it hurt. He opened my eyes to what the world was really like, the shadows in the light. He became the only one I could ever trust. The only one I wanted to trust. After all, he had never betrayed me. He never turned his back on me, even though it would have been so easy._

_Were our dreams worth this? Were his kind words? Or was it all just the idiocy of a human girl wishing for a life that would lead her to her prince, a prince of both dark and light. Either way, I won't disappoint him. I've come too far to make that mistake. I've pledged too much of myself to him, too much of my soul. Was that what he wanted? Or did he tell me the truth? No matter the answer, I've pledged myself to him, and I will never betray him. I will never let myself do as she did. Not to him._

_When one man has become your strength, what else is there to do but to keep that strength alive at all cost? Even if it means losing your own heart. Just for the chance to look into those eyes one more time, to forget the pain and have only the moment to exist. In those moments he was my world._

_In those moments._


	2. Chapter 1

Note: It's been a long time. I realized I had two different versions of this story on two sites, so I'm combining them on this one at least. I'll work on another chapter soon. My mind's just creating a few too many stories right now since I also started another VS fic which I'm posting on my myspace blog. Anyway, I hope you like the additions for these chapters. It's not much, but it might make them at least a little better. If not, I'll work on them some more.

Chapter 1

Kyla watched as the trees and weeds flew by. She had talked Tara into driving since she had started out. She didn't know how long they had been gone. She didn't even know if everyone had even figured out they were missing. But then who would care, their families? Tara had lost her parents a long time before. She only heard whispers that she looked like her mother with the same long fiery red hair with eyes black as night. Some people called her a demon because of how she acted. They didn't know anything. But then the people who started the rumors were the guys brought in by her fine features and ivory skin, almost like an elf. She could seem perfect, at least in appearance. Frail and easy to use. Her being strong willed had never entered their minds, not until she brought it to their attention. Kyla, on the other hand, had shoulder length hair with hints of red and black in a dark chocolate brown flow of strands. It often curled around her neck and chin, framing her face in darkness. She had Indian like features, the same strong cheekbones but with light coppery skin, though it was more pink/copper because of the diluted Native American blood that flowed in her veins. Her hazel eyes had often been called perfect but also hid such mystery that no one could see beyond their beauty. Her own weapon she used only when it suited her.

Both girls had taken too much for granted of their lives. Neither one wanted to believe it could be harder than it already was with living in a house owned by a poor family. They didn't know why they had lived there for so long. Tara had turned 19 the last summer while Kyla had yet to reach 18 that October. They acted like twins even when they had hardly known each other, meeting in the school cafeteria when they were only twelve. People had often told them they should call themselves the freaky sisters. After all they were a strange match. With Tara always acting as the child and Kyla mature beyond her years. Yet with their backgrounds it was often thought it should be the other way around. Kyla had lived a peaceful life while Tara's was full of pain and sorrow. Surely they were meant to act differently than they did, but Kyla had secrets she would never tell. Not even Tara, though she tried to learn more of her friend. Her own hardships were nothing she wanted to talk about, not when anothers pain seemed more severe. Or maybe it seemed to her to be more to use to make herself stronger.

"Don't hit the trees." Kyla said, hardly a hint of sarcasm. But it was obvious to Tara.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Kyla, maybe you should be driving instead." She smirked. She knew her friend would do everything she could to not break any laws when in city limits, but when it came to the open road, she was always amazed they came out of it alive. "I'm sure you could figure out how to fly and still get us there in one piece."

"Want me to try?" Giving Tara her memorable grin that always came before trouble, Kyla prepared for the car to pull over. Tara was always ready for some challenge and thought of this as one of them. Even if the result would be regrettable for the both of them.

She pulled over and climbed into the passenger seat after Kyla had left the car. She giggled to herself as she pictured them in their bright red Chevy convertible flying over trees and into the blue sky. It almost seemed possible with them. If only they could use their joy and happiness to run the car, they would be able to do anything. And they wouldn't have to use more of what little money they, something that was hardly on their minds.

Kyla got into the driver's seat, putting on her seatbelt soon afterward. She always said that if she were pulled over for speeding, she would at least save some money by wearing a seatbelt so the cop couldn't pin anything else on her. But she was never pulled over and never had to worry about the police. Wherever she went, they seemed to disappear. "Are you ready?" She asked Tara, her voice calm but with an undertone of her mischevious side. "Put on your seatbelt. I don't want to have to pay for your mistakes."

Tara put it on quick, knowing that something would probably happen to make her need it.

The car peeled out from the side of the road, leaving a trail of dust and smoke. The two girls let out a cheerful whoop and cranked up the CD player when their favorite songs began playing.

The trip was going smoothly until, after slowing down, Kyla suddenly lost control of the car. They were close to their destination, probably too close. The car seemed to take on a mind of its own as it suddenly swerved to the left, crossing the road and nearly hitting a pedestrian walking to the city. With all that was happening, neither of the girls thought of how strange it was for someone to be walking outside of city limits at sunset. They drove into a ditch, losing consciousness after being attacked by what seemed to be everything in the car.

The person they had almost hit was actually a man who looked to be around his late teens or early twenties. His white hair fell over his ice blue eyes as he walked to the car, wondering if everything was okay. He would have said something if it weren't for how still the two girls were. "Oh great, I choose to get some exercise and not only am I nearly run over by a car but the people in the car look like they're dead. Vergil is going to pay for telling me to do this."

Checking for a pulse in the driver's neck, he became a little more cheerful about the idea of two damsels in distress needing his help, the fact of the near death experience having left his mind.

He carefully put the driver in the back seat, laying her down comfortably in case she was going to wake up. It was amazing to him that she didn't have any broken bones but a few bruises. The other girl, unfortunately, though, was bleeding and appeared to have a broken arm and possibly a cracked rib. His first stop would be the hospital, but he didn't know what he would tell them when it came to entering one and taking the other home. Or maybe he would just leave them both at the hospital and forget about it. But he wasn't about to do that. This was the most excitement he'd had in a while. Why would he give it up before it could get better?

Everything figured out, he pushed the car out of the ditch and sped to the nearest hospital, which he was surprised he could find. As he suspected, their questions about what had happened were only going to win them confusion when they looked at one girl to see her lack of injuries and to the other who looked like she had been hit by a diesel.

"They got into an accident. The one is fine but the other needs a lot of help." He said as he carried them both to the desk, one over each shoulder. "Get a doctor, quick."

The receptionist, not used to getting orders from guests, called for assistance and let them handle it.

"What happened?" was their first question.

He sighed and, instead of explaining everything, said, "This one needs help, and this one is sleeping." Gingerly, he placed the badly bleeding girl on the gurney and carried the other one back out to the car, ignoring their requests that she stay also.

"No can do." He called back. "She's going to answer some of my questions when she wakes up." With that, he sped out of the parking lot and drove home, watching the girl as her head lolled on her shoulders.

Kyla's POV

My left shoulder ached as soon as I moved it. I was vaguely conscious of what had happened. Let alone where I was, my mind somehow believing I had just woken up from a bad dream, if only that could have been the truth. I could hear voices in a room somewhere away from where I was which I, of course, didn't recognize in the least.

I sat up, looking at the desk littered with papers and the floor covered with clothes and garbage. Everything there looked plain to me, it all being cheep wood furnishings. It obviously wasn't something my family would have gotten for me. Realizing this fact seemed to drive home another fact, I wasn't dreaming. Something had happened and I was about to find out what it had been.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stood and silently walked to the door, a hand bracing my shoulder as I listened, the voices growing louder. They were the voices of two men, one sounding colder than the other. I couldn't understand them but knew it was about Tara and me.

The door suddenly flew open, nearly hitting me and revealing both of them. One wore a blue dress shirt with black jeans and boots. His hair was brushed back, giving a clear view of his face and cold blue eyes.

The other, appearing to be the friendlier of the two, wore no shirt, showing off his muscle tone and an unusual amulet. His jeans were more of a leather shade and hung on his hips. "She's awake, finally." He said before forcing the other one back. "I'm Dante." He held out his hand, smiling to reassure me he wasn't going to do me any harm. It was all so convincing.

Because I didn't want to seem rude and felt I could trust him, I put my hand in his and whispered, "I'm Kyla. Has my friend Tara woken up yet?"

"So that's her name?" He asked as he gently shook my hand, a kind smirk slowly developing on his lips.

I pulled away and asked with a hint of fear, "She is here, right?"

The other sighed to show his frustration and growled to Dante, "You're acting like an idiot." He then turned to me and said calmly, "She's in the hospital. She was badly hurt."

I could feel my legs turn to rubber. Everything had started to come back, the accident, the reason for the trip and my stupid idea to leave. Tara was hurt because of me. I began to curse myself for what I did to her. How could it have happened? How could I have been so stupid? "Can I go see her?" I asked, not having much hope.

"They'll call." Was all I received for an answer.

Kyla immediately shoved past both men, thinking she was going to run and find Tara, but she didn't know where the hospital was.

"You'll be better off here." He answered coldly.

Without thinking of what she was doing, Kyla suddenly began punching at the man in blue, not even caring that he was blocking all of her hits.

Dante, suddenly worried that his brother would do something to hurt her, quickly pulled her back and whispered, "Calm down. Everything's going to be okay." He held her close, watching his twin with wary eyes.

"You don't need to protect her from me, Dante." He spoke. "I'm not going to hurt her." With a calm step, he moved toward Kyla and brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

Kneeling down, he whispered to her, "You'll be safe here. And when she gets out, the two of you can either leave or stay."

Kyla looked into his cold eyes with fascination. Why was he promising this to her? "Okay." She answered even though he wasn't waiting for one.

"Come on." He said as he stood and motioned for her to follow him after grabbing his coat.

"I don't think—" Dante started before being interrupted.

"You're right. You don't think. But I do, so she'll be fine. Don't worry about it." His brother said as he watched Kyla walk to him, a near sense of a dazed look in her eyes as she focused on him.

They walked through the apartment, neither one saying a word. But Kyla did glance at him every once in a while, becoming more curious about him with each passing moment. He was treating her kindly, but she had the feeling that there was something hidden about him. Some sort of danger she had never sensed from anyone else. The kinder one seemed dangerous, but in a different way. It seemed more reserved for someone, or something else. Was this why the colder of the two attracted her so much? Or was it because of how he was treating her? Like she was different from everyone he had met. As though she might have belonged here in the instant she had been in their presence.

He suddenly stopped and opened a door to the left of him. He motioned for her to go ahead of him, after revealing a stairwell on the other side. The look in his eyes assured her that he wouldn't leave her to find her way on her own.

Minutes later Kyla found herself on the roof with this man whose name she still didn't know. She looked to the sky, watching the clouds drift past without a care. Little did she know he was doing the same.

"I come up here to get away from Dante." He suddenly informed her. "You'll want to use this as an escape, too, if he ever irritates you."

Kyla nodded. "What's your name?" She asked in a whisper.

He slowly turned his head in her direction, watching her hair as the soft breeze lifted it from her shoulders. "Vergil." He whispered before turning back to the clouds.

Kyla's POV

I don't know what it was about him that caught my interest so much. But I seemed to feel that there was something we had in common, Vergil and me. I just didn't know what. Or, at least, I wouldn't find out just yet.

We stood there for hours, hardly saying anything. It wasn't until I began to shiver from the cold that he suggested we go back in. The sun had gone down and everything was growing dark.

"I'm okay." I answered his suggestion. "I just don't want to--"

"I understand." He quickly interrupted me when I was about to explain.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to fend off the cold, my teeth chattering. I felt him wrap his coat around me, a move I had never expected from anyone. I looked into his eyes, hoping to see his reason for what he did, but couldn't see anything. Whatever he was thinking was too well hidden from me. He calmly stepped back to his place and looked back to the sky.

My eyes stayed with him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's amazing how well I remember that day, his pale eyes turned toward the darkening sky, the feel of his coat hanging on my shoulders. The memory of the soft breeze brushing through his hair is the strongest. Could all of that been the reason why I trusted him so much? Or was it because he helped me when Tara betrayed me? Even now it's difficult to keep from killing her when I think of what she did. Didn't she know how I felt for him?

It had been days since Kyla had been brought to the twin's apartment. There still hadn't been any word about Tara, but that had come close to being a faint memory to Kyla.

Vergil had begun to teach her to use a sword and the reason why he never used guns like his brother. "Guns," he explained, "are the weapons of a coward. You stand at a distance and pull the trigger. A sword is more personal, more honorable. With a sword, you're not just fighting so close you can see the eyes of your enemy, but you can feel what he feels, see what he sees." He paused for a moment before adding, "Love what he loves."

Kyla nodded, not noticing Vergil's eyes on her as he spoke.

"That's a bunch of crap." Dante exclaimed as he left his place against the wall. "If you could get all that from fighting with a sword, you'd have given it up a long time ago."

Vergil's eyes moved from Kyla to Dante. "Do you want me to tell her what's been on your mind, brother?" His voice held a mocking tone.

Dante stopped and gave a nervous laugh. "No. She doesn't need to know."

"Come on, Dante. Tell me." Kyla said teasingly, winning a smirk from Dante.

"I'd rather show you." He answered, lunging at Kyla and running into Vergil instead. He looked at his brother, wondering why he was stopping his little game.

"This is not the time for you to start chasing her through the apartment." Vergil growled, holding Kyla behind him protectively. "You know why I'm teaching her, now stop interrupting."

With a glum look in his eyes, Dante nodded and walked away, leaving Kyla to wonder what Vergil had meant.

Hours later the phone rang, causing a race between Kyla and Dante. Vergil just stood and watched as his brother quickly grabbed Kyla before she could reach the phone and swung her around, out of its reach.

"Hello?" Dante spoke as he tried to keep from laughing about the struggling Kyla.

Finally getting annoyed, Vergil took Kyla from Dante and led her up to the roof. It had become the easiest way to break her of her hyper moods after Dante had riled her up so much.

Kyla calmly watched Vergil walk to the edge of the roof, listening to his barely audible footsteps. "You don't approve of me and Dante being so close to each other, do you?" She asked.

"I don't approve of the noise." He answered coldly.

Kyla nodded and moved to stand beside him. "I can see why you keep coming up here, then. I just don't know why you insist on bringing me with."

Vergil stood silently.

"I guess you've gotten tired of being up here alone, then." She whispered.

Turning to her almost in anger, Vergil growled, "Being alone doesn't affect me like it does a human."

"What?" Kyla looked at him with confusion. What did he mean?

Kyla's POV

I looked into Vergil's eyes, searching for an answer I knew would never come. All I would see was my own reflection. At times it almost seemed like maybe he was a part of me even then. A part of me I had never known about. It's amazing the horrors you find in your own heart, your own soul.

The call turned out to be nothing. Dante had come up to tell us, though I don't know how long he stood in the doorway, watching. Did it scare him, how we looked at each other? One in anger, the other with confused wonder. I might have been somewhat idiotic, but Vergil's eyes were hypnotizing to me. Their cold feel, the hidden light deep within. The hardest thing was looking away. After, the hardest thing was letting Dante know it was nothing.

That night I lied in my bed, wondering if I was ever going to hear good news about Tara. Was she okay? Was she even still alive? The very thought of her death brought tears to my eyes, sobs which were caught in my throat. So pathetic, the idea that I once cried for her. Or is it?

Vergil's POV

I stood outside Kyla's door, listening to her strained breath. She was crying. I felt nothing when I listened, except for the urge to tell her to stop, to become as strong as I knew she could be. She was human, but she had the strength to fight. Or perhaps I had been lying to myself at the time. Creating delusions of what she could be so that I might use her.

I look into the shadows. He is here.


	4. Chapter 3

Kyla's POV

It had taken about a week for the call to come about Tara. But, in that time I had become so used to Dante and Vergil that I had nearly forgotten her. The first couple days had been the hardest, of course, but Dante would do what he could to keep me happy, usually coming home with roses or something to let me know that I wasn't really alone. At times I thought it was advice from Vergil since he was the one who would listen to what I said I loved most. But, either way, I loved the roses I got from him. They were always a deep red that could be seen as blood or deep-red wine. They were so beautiful it was beyond words.

I never tried to get away from Dante, not when he was the only one making me laugh. He provided the opportunities for me to smile, something I had needed. Vergil, on the other hand, let me talk when I became depressed over what had happened. It was hard to tell if he actually heard any of my fears, but he at least gave the illusion of it. I will always thank him for that.

I remember I was playing some card game with Dante, one that I can no longer remember, not that it ever mattered. He was always teaching me different games to keep me distracted and himself from being bored. He had been cheating, making it obvious to make me smile. I knew he could cover his tracks better than he was, I had seen him do it when playing against Vergil. But then that was also more to win, this was to lose.

"Quit." I growled playfully, giving him a soft hit after getting somewhat annoyed with his picking up the wrong cards on purpose.

Dante laughed and looked at me as though I were insane. "I'm not cheating." He answered, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "If I was cheating, I wouldn't be sitting so damn close to you."

"Then let me see your cards." I said jokingly, not expecting him to do it. I should have known he would, after all he was holding them low enough for me to see them without my asking.

He took me into his arms and held his cards in front of me. "See?" He asked as he held me close.

Looking at his cards, I then looked to mine and smiled. "I win." I said with a chuckle before throwing my cards down. He gave me a playful hug and fell back.

"I give up." He said while stroking my hair. "You're too good."

"You're too easy when it comes to a pretty face." Vergil said as he walked in, the phone in his hand. "I just got off the phone with the hospital. Tara's ready to have visitors." His eyes were focused on me, watching as my smile melted away and the memory of Tara's wounds that I had caused came back.

Dante sat up and hugged Kyla comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered to her. "And she knows it." He looked to Vergil, a thought passing between them that they should take her to the hospital now before visiting hours were over. "You should get your shoes." He said calmly to Kyla. "We'll take you to the hospital so you can see her." He almost seemed to sound regretful that their moment had ended so fast after just barely starting. Or he regretted having seen that Kyla had been reminded of what she had seen as her sin committed against her friend.

Kyla nodded and got up, but not after giving Dante a hug. She went into Dante's room, where she had been sleeping since she had first been brought into the twin's home. She had cleaned it up, but hardly enough to keep everything in order. It was practically impossible with how Dante had everything so mixed up. She wondered how he was doing with sleeping on the couch. She had even argued with him about it, saying that she could have the couch and she would be just fine. But he shook his head and told her that he wouldn't let such a beautiful girl sleep on an old, lumpy couch when there was an old, lumpy bed she could have. This was always something that made her smile, also the thought that Vergil might have talked him out of trying to share the room with her.

A moment later, Kyla went back to where she and Dante had been playing the card game. She saw both Dante and Vergil with their trench coats on and waiting for her next to the door. Dante was holding a black leather coat for her. He tossed it to her once she came close enough. "Let's go." He said, trying to sound up-beat so she wouldn't be thinking of the bad side of all this. He wanted her to be happy, and he was going to be the one to make her smile.

The drive was silent as Vergil drove and Dante held Kyla in the back seat. Vergil would glance back at them, his eyes showing nothing. It was impossible to tell if he was jealous, or if he didn't care. Though, if you asked Dante, he would say that Vergil was jealous of the fact that he was the one holding the babe while Vergil had to drive. But the tone of his voice would be joking, not serious at all.

The three of them walked into the hospital, Dante holding Kyla's hand comfortingly while Vergil walked ahead of them. He stopped at the receptionist's desk and asked coldly, "Where's Tara?"

The receptionist looked at him, realizing that he was the one she had talked to on the phone. "Room 213." She answered, wanting them to go soon. "Turn to your left." She said, meaning the hallway to take and trying not to rush them out.

He nodded and started walking, neglecting to even say thank you.

"Geez, Verg." Dante said sarcastically. "Think you could have given her a heart attack?" He asked, wishing his brother would learn to be at least a little more kind to people.

"Why should I be kind to them?" Vergil growled. "They're humans, and weak."

Dante blushed, knowing they hadn't told Kyla anything about what they were. He laughed nervously, seeing the look she was giving him, and scratched the back of his head. "I'll explain it later." He said, now looking to the room numbers in the hopes that they would be right in front of the room so he wouldn't have to answer any of her questions. He hated lying to her, even more so when she asked with her eyes. He could always see her innocence, her true beauty in those eyes. But then, he could also see something hidden deeper. It was something he couldn't quite see, but that he knew was there. Something that made him worry.

"We're here." Vergil said, stopping outside the door to Tara's room. He looked to Kyla. For a second, she could see a hint of concern in his eyes. It almost scared her since she had never caught any sign of anything from him. "We'll wait out here." He said, glaring at Dante. He knew something might happen if they went in with her. Dante wasn't exactly known for his self control.

"Okay." Kyla answered before taking a deep breath and slowly opening the door. She peeked in like a frightened mouse checking for the house cat. But, when she saw Tara, that fear vanished and was replaced with sorrow and pain. She stood in the door for a moment before walking over to her. "Tara?" She said in a small voice.

Tara carefully turned her head and looked at Kyla. "Ky." She said with a weak smile. She held out her arms for a hug from her friend, tears welling up in her eyes.

Unable to control her emotions, Kyla started to cry when she looked into Tara's eyes. She carefully hugged her as they both sobbed. It felt like they had been apart for years. It felt like they were being given the priviledge to see each other for one last time before one was to be taken away and locked up forever. "I'm so sorry." Kyla whispered through her sobs. "I should have had better control of the car."

Tara's eyes teared up more with tears still pouring down from her eyes and down her cheeks. "It's okay." She said as she held her friend close. Though, did she really think it was? There was at least a small part of her that hated Kyla for putting her in the hospital, a part of her that wanted to hurt her in return. This was something Tara never would have admitted to, not when she had always called Kyla her sister.

Dante and Vergil waited outside, hardly being patient. Dante paced the floor, wanting to know if everything was okay while Vergil just leaned against the wall with a look of indifference on his calm face. "Would you quit?" He growled, getting irritated with Dante's pacing. He never could stand his brother's inability to sit still through something he wanted to be a part of but wasn't. "She'll come out when she's ready." He added in a lower growl.

Dante just looked at him before saying, "Yeah, that's easy for you to say." He said, getting into his fighting tone of voice. "You're not the one who brought the girl to this hospital a week ago, thinking she was probably going to die. You're also not the one that tried to keep Kyla laughing so she wouldn't kill herself because of the guilt of being the driver during the accident."

"I also wasn't the one who probably made the girl's wounds worse by carrying her." Vergil said, knowing Dante had probably carried Tara in when he should have waited for the staff to come out with a gurney for her so they could take her in the right way. In other words, without coming close to killing her. "And Kyla is stronger than you think." He said. "Not physically, but she has the strength to fight any problems she might have in order to survive."

"She's been in pain, Vergil." Dante growled, now standing in front of him. "She wouldn't have been able to keep herself sane if I hadn't brought her back with me."

Vergil smirked in frustration. "If you want a girl to depend on you, Dante, keep looking." He muttered.

Dante was going to say something back until he heard the door open. Both of them turned to see Kyla walking out of the room, her eyes glassy from crying.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked as he walked over to her.

She nodded and tried to smile. "She's doing fine." She said, referring to Tara. "She says they'll let her out within a couple weeks. They've been worried that letting her out any sooner might give her more problems. But, so far, she's doing better than most would have with her injuries." She gently pushed Dante away, wanting to keep from being held during this. She wanted to depend on herself when she knew she was probably going to cry again. "Just take me home." She said softly as she started out of the hospital.

Giving Vergil a look of concern, but for Kyla, Dante followed her with Vergil behind them both. He thought of how happy she had been that morning, and how she now seemed to carry such a heavy weight. Yet she carried it alone without accepting the help offered to her. He was coming to admire her somewhat for her strength, even though she was human. Dante, on the other hand, was wondering why she wasn't letting him comfort her. He had truly enjoyed the week, always being the one to make her smile or laugh. He had felt that he was the only one who could, especially when he thought Vergil just ignored her during the day. He had become proud of the fact that he was the one she usually accepted with open arms when it came to her needing any kind of comfort. He didn't want to lose that. 'I don't want to lose her.' He thought. She was the friend he had practically hoped for, one that would stay close to him and take his help. What had made that change?

Kyla's POV

Now that I think back on those days, I see that my heart had gone to both of them. Though I don't know if either of them had felt anything for me. Especially when it came to Tara coming back with us two weeks later. I was so naive. I had thought the four of us would be inseperable. Oh how wrong I was. She took one from me, for what reason I never knew. But I had trusted her, I thought she was just playing. How was I supposed to know that he would follow her, that he would...

I can't think of that now. She's soon to be a sacrifice for the power I've been promised. I want to see his eyes again, their pale blue like the rose he found after it happened. Was it to comfort me? Or was it to tell me to become like what rose symbolized? Unatainable. Did he want me to distance my heart from his brother? To leave the deep red roses that had always shown me how much he cared, how full of life we were when together, and become like the blue of the one given to me after being betrayed? I don't know. All I know now is that I have to go to the temple garden the rose had been picked from. He'll be waiting there for me with more blue roses to cover me with, along with the blood to be shed. He taught me to be strong, to fight. I will be the one to take the life of the sacrifice, and I will be the one to fall from what I am and to what he has wished for me to become.

"She comes, Dante." Vergil said with a cold, proud voice. "I told you she was stronger than you thought."

"Why did you do this?" A voice answered him from the shadows. "You warped her into this. Why?"

With a cold smirk and chuckle, Vergil turned to the direction of the voice. "Ask yourself why you hurt her. Then you'll see why I did this. Why I gave her the answer to her heart's question."


	5. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do about this?" Dante asked Vergil after they had gotten back home. "She's locked herself in my room and she's not letting either of us in, and she's not coming out." He sighed for a moment. "And I need some of my clothes so I can take a shower." He muttered.

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Would you rather I broke down the door?" He muttered. "Then I can talk her into locking herself in my room so she'll have at least some privacy." Sitting at the kitchen table, Vergil started thinking of the look in Kyla's eyes. He knew she had been hurt, that she still didn't forgive herself for the accident. He shook his head. "I'll go knock some sense into her." He muttered before getting up and starting for the hallway to Dante's room.

Dante, having taken Vergil's last statement in a different meaning than it was meant, quickly grabbed his brother's arm. "You're not doing that in my room." He said. "Besides, you haven't known her very long."

"What are you..." Vergil looked at his brother blankly for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. He immediately took his arm from Dante's grip and glared at him. "Don't you ever make me sound like you." He said in a deep, threatening tone. "I might be half human, but I don't follow that half like you." He turned and started on his way again, thoughts of killing his brother flooding his mind as he walked. How could he think he would do such a thing? After all, he was the one who understood the consequences more than his "dear" brother Dante. Not that, after hearing him, he would really think of what could happen if he killed him. The rewards, as he saw them, would be much greater.

Kyla was lying on the bed, her face hidden in the blankets as she fought to keep from crying. Thoughts of how she could have prevented the accident kept running through her mind. She didn't believe that Tara had forgiven her, but then she couldn't forgive herself. She mentally made the promise that she would do everything she could to help her recover. The hospital bill was hardly something she could think of at the moment, though it would be later. Everything else seemed so trivial compared to helping Tara become herself again. But would she ever be? She understood that after being hurt so badly, it might have changed her forever. That wasn't going to keep her from hoping she was still going to be the same Tara she had always known, the same "sister" she had always turned to when she needed someone's kind words to bring her out of the dark pits of her mind.

A knocking at the door made her jump and turn in time to see it fly off its hinges and against the wall. She would later think of how amazing it was that it didn't get stuck in the wall instead of just falling to the floor. "What the hell?" She said, trying to cover up the fact she had been crying by acting like she was about to lose her temper. It was actually her pride taking over to keep her intruder from seeing that she did have her weak points. "What are you doing?" She asked as she angrily walked towards Vergil.

He simply looked at her for a second before throwing her back on the bed. "Shut-up and listen." He growled, no thought in his mind of being gentle with her when he knew she was human. "If you're going to take the blame for Tara's injuries, fine. Just do it somewhere else. You're an irritant with all your sulking."

She tried to get up, to fight back, but was only pushed back on the bed roughly. "Stay down, I'm not finished." Vergil growled coldly, now holding her down so she would have to listen. "But, if you want to stay here, you can be helpful and start doing some work to get my brother off his butt. Maybe to even get this ridiculous idea of having his own business into more of a reality than it has been." He looked into her eyes, his own burning with his frustration. "Which will it be? The streets? Or work?"

Kyla looked up at him, for the moment, astonished at how strong he was. She then realized he had asked her a question and thought of the options. She knew she probably wouldn't survive on the streets, she had never really lived in a city before. She was a country girl. Surviving in a forest sounded easier to her than fighting to live on the city streets. "I'll work." She said silently once she had finally gotten the sense to answer him.

Nodding, Vergil let her go and started for the door. "Then come into the kitchen." He muttered, keeping his back to her. "You can start by helping with dinner." He walked out of the room, ignoring Dante with his questions of why he had to kick the door hard enough to break it clean off the wall, and about what he did to Kyla. "I only brought her attention to what her life could be if she didn't stop with this nonsense." He answered once he had gotten tired of Dante's persistance. "It was something I doubt you could have done." He added in a low mutter so Dante wouldn't hear.

"Nonsense?" Dante asked. "Her grieving is nonsense?" He shook his head. "You really need to think more about what you're saying."

"And you need to think before you act." Vergil responded.

Kyla's POV

I had never expected Vergil to throw me around like he had. It actually took me a while before I could go into the kitchen. I must admit that I was a little afraid of him afterward. I didn't know what else he could do to me. I guess that was the first time I realized that he wasn't a normal human, not with how easy it was for him to hold me down, and how far the door had flown from the door jamb. None of it seemed real, at first. But I realized it was when I saw it later that night after dinner, which I sat silently through, sorting things out in my mind. I didn't want to ask how he could have kicked the door so far, not when I thought he could send me flying just as easily if I had the nerve to piss him off.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered after eating, my eyes staying as far from Vergil's as possible.

Dante glared at him, noticing the change in my attitude. "You scared her that bad?" He asked. I could tell he was ready to fight with him over what he thought Vergil might have done. It was starting to seem so stupid to me.

It was then that I first couldn't take their fighting, for some reason, and answered instead of Vergil. "Don't think that I'm some damsel that jumps at shadows." I didn't know what I was saying. "He might have scared me before, but he also helped me, so leave him alone."

The look in Dante's eyes, the hurt, surprised me as my answer had probably surprised him. It also seemed like he was telling me he didn't want to see me become like Vergil, cold and silent. It made me feel ashamed that I had even started to become anything like him, that I had probably hurt Dante in some way. But I couldn't appologize, not in a way that would let him know that I still cared about him, that I was still myself, though it was now becoming a struggle.

Letting out a short sigh, I started walking toward Dante's room. I could hardly feel anything, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I had almost reached the doorway, which was now missing its door, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Kyla."

I spun around to see Dante, my heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of him. "Yeah?" I asked, not wanting to talk for too long. It felt too awkward. Something had shifted in me and I didn't know what. It was enough to be evident to me, at least. And it was obviously something Dante had seen, I saw it in his pale blue eyes that had shone so brightly that morning and yet seemed so different that night. I wondered if I had done this to him.

Before I knew what was happening, he suddenly took my hand and pulled me to him in a deep, passionate kiss. I was so surprised that I just stood frozen for a moment as he seemed to wait for me to respond. It didn't take long for me to put my hands against his chest, initially meant to push him away, but I felt too weak. Feeling his arms around me made it feel like he was the one with all the power, and I was helpless against it. I, instead; closed my eyes and returned his kiss, something I'm sure he had been hoping for. I soon felt the wall behind me, surprising me since I hadn't felt him move me at all. I only felt his lips against mine, his hands as they roamed down my back, his body so close to mine.

"Say yes." He whispered to me, still so close to me that I could almost feel his hunger. His passion. His desire.

My mind had come too after hearing him. I wanted to say yes to him, my body seemed to scream for me to, but I couldn't. I shook my head, instead. It was then that I gently pushed him away, hardly knowing what I had done. "I'm not ready." I whispered to him when my back was to him. I heard no answer from him and turned to see he was gone.

What that moment would later bring was something I wished I could have stopped. I had never wanted to lose him, I had never wanted any of this. But she...

I loved both Dante and Vergil, which made it hard for me to just give myself to either one. I've often wondered if I hadn't met Vergil, would I have given into what Dante wanted? Would I have woken the next morning, safe in his arms instead of cold and alone? Or is this just how I wish it could have turned out? Another dream like the one that had brought me to them in the first place. A dream I've seen turn into a nightmare.

A few days later, Kyla was sitting at Dante's desk, acting as a secretary though she didn't really know what the business was. It didn't even have a name. All she knew was that Dante had chosen to start it and it was going to be her way of earning her keep while she stayed with them. Not that there was much to it, the phone hardly rang. "Have you said anything about this business to anyone?" She asked Dante, getting frustrated with just sitting around, waiting for a phone call when it obviously wasn't going to come. "Or are you hoping someone's going to just come up to you and ask about it?"

Vergil slightly smirked as he listened to her. He knew she was right, but then he didn't care. This was Dante's department, not his.

"Well..." Dante started until he noticed Vergil's smirk. "What?" He asked, sounding like a kid.

"Nothing." Vergil answered before grabbing a book and tossing it to Kyla. "Why don't you read in the mean time?" He hadn't noticed that it was a book on the myths about demons. "It'll be better than just sitting there."

"You're the one who said I should do this." Kyla said without thinking.

Dante looked at Vergil. "You talked her into helping?" He asked, sounding almost as though he were heartbroken. "I thought you had said she was volunteering." He added, now becoming suspicious of his brother.

"Does this ever end." Vergil muttered as he sat down.

Vergil's POV

Was it me who had orchestrated this? I'll never tell. Was it because I secretly wanted a companion? That will remain my secret. But I will say there was something I saw inside her, a darker side that almost begged me for a way out. How could I refuse such a thing when I knew it could benefit me as well. All I had to do was show her what was behind the door. The rest was up to her. And the rose, the precious blue rose I made her promise to hide after I gave it to her. It was the key to revealing what she could have if she followed me, if she did as I said. But not all of it was what I had planned. The catalyst was something I saw coming, something I knew would take her into the darkness of her soul where she was strongest. She stopped caring when she let it take over, her heart seemed to die every time it happened. And each time, I saw the true beauty of what she could be. Maybe that was why I first brought her to the ruined temple, the garden of power beyond her belief. I saw the beauty of the blue rose in her when she lost the light. She was beyond everyone's reach. Everyone's but mine.

"Tell me, Dante. Why did you do it?" I ask my pathetic brother as he stands before me. "You knew. Yet you still made the decision to destroy it all."

I see him lower his head, he doesn't know the answer. But I do. It's because he was weak. He always was, and always will be.


	6. Chapter 5

Note: Last chapter for me to add tonight. This one is about twice as long as most of them. I'll work on writing the next chapter in the morning, but for now goodnight and enjoy.

Kyla's POV

Everything feels like it was ages ago, but I'm no immortal. At times I think I should have had them keep Tara in the hospital. After all, it was after she had gotten out that everything began to go downhill. Yet the time she was still healing almost seemed like paradise. Hearing Dante's laughter, spending hours on the roof with Vergil. Why did it have to ever end? Why couldn't I have seen that something wasn't right? Then again, the idea hadn't even occured to me until the second visit to the hospital to see Tara. I was such a fool to think everything could remain the same, that my love for...

The temple is near. I can feel it rather than see it. I know he's waiting there. I can't let him down. Not when he's the one that saved me, that gave me a way to conquer the pain, to use it. I won't abandon him when he refused to abandon me when I needed him most. I'll bring the sacrifice to him, make him stronger than before. I'd recieve my own power, only to use it for what he asked or advised. It's what I had promised the day we knew this would happen, that he'd lose the fight.

It had been days since the last time Kyla saw Tara. It wasn't that she had forgotten her friend, she hadn't. It was just that Dante and Vergil had seemed to be damanding her attention so much that she couldn't get the chance to visit Tara. When she did, she'd never think of the day the same way again.

"Come on, slow-poke." Dante said as he threw Kyla over his shoulder, playing with her as usual.

Kyla laughed and kicked, though not to hurt him. "Put. Me. Down." She said while trying to breathe. "I can walk."

"Put her down, Dante." Vergil growled as he walked past the two. "I'll be in the car. Get what you need and come out." He walked out, obviously in a bad mood.

Once Dante had finally put Kyla down, he smiled as he looked down at her and caressed her cheek. "Anything you need?" He asked softly, his eyes changing as he watched her. She thought of the night in the hall, her heart racing as she thought of maybe telling him she'd accept, yet she couldn't.

She shook her head. "No. I don't need anything." She wanted to escape, she wanted to tell him they didn't need to go, that they could stay and she and Dante could spend some time alone. She felt she was being torn in two.

Dante looked into her eyes, seeing the conflict behind them. He caressed her cheek before leaning in, seeming to move for a kiss. His lips avoided hers in the end, detouring to her ear. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable." He whispered, not knowing he was sending shivers down her spine.

She held onto him, not thinking of what he would take it as. "I know." She whispered back. "I've just...never had anything like this." She turned her head to look at him, at his eyes, his mouth. "Please, don't think that I'm rejecting you. I just need some time."

He nodded before pressing his lips tenderly against her forehead, holding the contact for a moment before letting her go and walking out the door.

Kyla stood there for a moment, thinking she might have just lost him and hoping she hadn't.

Once having collected her senses again, she went out to the car. Neither she nor Dante said anything.

------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Tara was still in the bed, watching out the window since she had lost interest in the TV. It was hard for her to believe that her friend had forgotten about her. It had nearly been a week and she still had no word from Kyla. Was she alone? She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep since there wasn't really anything else for her to do. The idea that she was alone seemed to be right after the last visit she had. She figured Kyla was keeping her distance because of her shame. She wouldn't let her get away that easily.

It was minutes later when a familiar voice drifted down the hall. Yet there were also the voices of two men along with it. Who was with Kyla? She hadn't really met Dante and Vergil yet, not when her last visit had just been Kyla. And she hadn't said anything about living with two men while staying in the city. What had happened since they arrived?

Kyla soon walked in with Dante and Vergil a short ways behind. Tara's eyes immediately went to the guys, Her eyes panned up and down their bodies before Kyla could notice. "How have you been?" She asked, smiling as she looked at her friend. "I've missed you."

Looking somewhat ashamed, Kyla answered, "Yeah. I've been spending some time with Dante and Vergil. They took me in while you've been here."

Tara looked at her, surprised. "I've been here in the hospital while you've been living with two hot guys? Talk about a rip-off."

Vergil scoffed and rolled his eyes while Dante smirked and chuckled. Kyla, on the other hand, blushed and looked even more ashamed. Dante noticed and put an arm around her. "Don't worry about it." He said, leaning down to her and whispering in her ear. "We didn't exactly give you a choice in any of this." He gently hugged her before looking to Tara. "Anyway, I'm Dante. That's my brother Vergil. You're Tara?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

Smiling and nodding, Tara took his hand. "And pleased to meet you." She answered, winking at him.

Vergil noticed and took a step forward, standing beside Kyla and glaring at Tara. Already he had a feeling of what was probably coming. And he had an idea of what he'd be able to do as a result of it.

They spent some time talking to Tara, Vergil staying silent and next to Kyla. He could hear the flirtatious note in Tara's voice as she talked to Dante and tried to talk to him. Kyla noticed it as well, though she denied it. She couldn't let the thought occur that Tara was trying to take the man she had grown so close to.

The irritation with the girl had become so strong that Vergil finally took Kyla's hand. "Come on." He said in a low voice. "We're getting some drinks." He didn't give her any choice in the matter and nearly dragged her out of the room.

"What's going on?" She asked once they had gotten far enough from the room.

Vergil looked into her eyes. "What does Dante mean to you?" He asked, looking away from her at the vending machine. It didn't really matter anyway. She wouldn't have been able to see anything in his eyes anyway. They were like one way mirrors, only showing her reflection in their cold ice color.

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "The same as you." She looked into his eyes, even if they weren't looking in her direction. She just didn't know what to say to make it more clear.

He looked at her, searching her eyes before nodding. He quickly payed for some drinks, handed her one, and started walking back.

The first thing they heard once they reached the right hall was Dante joking and Tara laughing. It would have seemed normal except that Kyla was obviously getting jealous. It only got worse when she walked into the room to see Dante sitting in a chair, close to Tara's bed, and leaning toward her friend as though it would make it easier for him to tell her jokes. Kyla dropped her drink and walked out, hiding the anger and tears.

Dante heard the clatter and looked in time to see Kyla walking away. He quickly got up and went after her, hearing a few warning words from Vergil, though he wasn't sure of who they were directed at. He could only think of how Kyla had reacted.

Kyla's POV

Have you ever thought of what would happen if you fought back just as you had wanted? If you lost control the very moment you decided that you couldn't take it any more? Maybe that was the reason why I made the choice to do this. Or, maybe it was because he was the only one that guided what I was feeling, giving me a way to let it out and free myself of every bit of pain and anger.

I know that what I'm doing isn't right. But I don't want to fight him, not the one who has never betrayed my trust, my love. Then again, he never had an interest in love. I don't know why I say I love him, but I do. Even if he feels nothing for me, I will fight to have the power he has offered. To fight by his side against the one who broke my heart so long ago. I can't turn back now, the temple is in view. There, I will have all he has promised though I know it's probably just for him to have power. He's the only one I trust now, and I know that the power I receive will also be his. I have no qualms about giving him the power I gain, it's not like I'll have any use for it. But I will spend the time I'll have with him as though it were the last moment of my life. Who knows, that might just be how it'll turn out in the end. I just pray he buries me with the blue roses I've come to see as his heart.

"Kyla," I hear Tara say as I drag her, the sound of her voice letting me know she's afraid and in pain. The only thought I have of this is at least she now knows a fraction of the pain I felt when she betrayed me; when he betrayed me.

"Shut-up," I answer her with a voice just as cold as Vergil's. "You brought this on yourself." But did she? Was what she did worth killing her for? Then again, it had practically killed me when I found out. He had shown me when it was already done. I was so blind to everything that was going on that I didn't even think about it when I hadn't seen her when I woke up. He was usually still sleeping when I woke up, anyway. But I still should have known something wasn't right when she wasn't there. We were sharing a room when she came from the hospital; she had been there every morning until it happened. Afterward, I couldn't stand to be near her so I stayed in his room. I woke up every morning beside him. That must have been when I truly began to fall in love with him instead. I would watch him sleep when I woke up during the night. It surprised me that he seemed to trust me so much that he would leave himself so vulnerable with me there. Or, maybe, he knew I wasn't going to harm him in any way. What would have been the point? He could have killed me in a second, but he never did.

Vergil's POV

"So, my brother, do you have any regrets now that you see what she's become because of your corrupted senses?" I ask him, knowing it will make him think back on what he did.

I don't do this because of how he hurt her. I don't know why I'm doing this. She was always so innocent, but there was a darkness I couldn't ignore, a darkness that forced her to live. It wasn't something I had seen before. Maybe that was the reason; she showed me something that wouldn't have been in a human if she were considered normal; or a reason for her survival. She wanted revenge, which was one thing I saw after I revealed the incident to her. The pain had taken over her, and she was letting the darkness rule her. It was fascinating the first time I witnessed it, so much that I encouraged it by taking her to the temple I now wait for her in. I guess you could say that, in a way, I am her groom and she my bride. But this won't be a normal wedding. She'll leave her human soul once she's bathed in blood and roses.

These roses; so beautiful, so cold, I see myself in them. I see her. The soul she once treasured is gone; the one that remains is a blue rose that can't be touched. Yet I can. I've touched her soul so many times it feels like it's a part of me now. I know it's not, though. Maybe, one day, it will be.

"I regret letting you get a hold of her." My brother answers me. I'm sure he sees that I am amused by his answer. I know he regrets more than that. Just as I knew that Kyla would accept my guidance.

On the morning Tara was allowed to be taken out of the hospital, Dante and Vergil sat in the kitchen, talking about what should be done as far as accommodations. Dante didn't want to leave what had become a home to him, and Vergil didn't even care. He wasn't likely to stay with Dante forever, anyway. Not if he had any say in it.

"Then you should clean out one of your storage rooms and turn it into a bedroom. I'm not going to give up my room for Kyla's friend, and I doubt Kyla will let you sleep on the couch for much longer." Vergil explained as he leaned against the counter. He had come to know Kyla pretty well since she usually told him everything that was on her mind.

He had noticed a change between Kyla and Dante. They glanced at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Dante usually had a look of yearning in his eyes, always wanting something from her which he wasn't getting. Yet Kyla looked at him with pity, like she wished she could succumb to Dante's wishes, but couldn't. It might have been her conscience or her sense of right and wrong. Either way, she seemed to regret it. It was after so many moments like this that Vergil realized something had happened. He wanted to ask Dante about it, but didn't care enough to. Maybe he would take Kyla back to the roof one of these days and talk to her. It was strange that she didn't mention it herself. Was she afraid to let it be known?

"Why just me?" Dante asked, now getting frustrated that Vergil wasn't offering to help. "I'm not the only one that's living here."

"Kyla is going to be taking care of Tara." Vergil answered simply. "And I'm not interested in helping you change a place I'm not going to live in longer than I have to."

"Lazy son-of-a—"

"Hi Kyla," Vergil interrupted, looking toward the entrance to the kitchen and watching the seemingly sleep walking Kyla. "I trust you slept well." He added, ignoring what Dante was going to say.

Dante glanced at her, a flash of desire in his eyes before being covered with a look of indifference, something that wasn't really normal for Dante.

"It was okay." Kyla answered. She walked to the fridge and searched for something she might want to eat. She paused for a moment and almost seemed to whisper, "We're bringing her here today, aren't we." It nearly sounded like she regretted the thought of her friend coming to join them.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. Maybe it was one of the moments where it was clearest, where she could almost see what would happen if she did allow Tara to be brought to this new home of Kyla's. "We're out of milk." She said before anyone could answer her statement. "We should get more after bringing her here." She realized she almost seemed to be afraid to call this place home while the twins were there, at least now that she realized Tara would be with them soon. It was almost as if she was afraid it would suddenly collapse and the world would be turned upside down because of it.

Vergil walked to a spot beside her, appearing to have some interest in a canister of flower. "Your car is working." He said calmly. "You can go pick her up and we can do the shopping. Dante needs to learn what to get, anyway. We can't all live off of pizza like he can."

Kyla giggled after hearing Vergil's statement. "Okay." She answered, looking up at him. Her eyes almost had a look of love in them. She admired him for his intelligence. Yet she didn't want him to know. She wanted to keep it a secret for fear of losing him if she was to make it too obvious. "Then I'll go after I take a shower." She added, the thought that she might belong here while Tara didn't suddenly came to her. Then again, it might have just been a subconscious wish that she didn't. She wouldn't mind living with Dante and Vergil without Tara there. They made her feel welcome, even Vergil in his own way.

Without another word, Kyla headed for her temporary room and collected some clothes to wear after her shower. She then went to the bathroom, her mind going through what she might have to do in order to take care of Tara.

Dante looked at Vergil for a moment. "You never say her name." He said, looking at him a little suspiciously. "Why?" He asked.

"I have no reason to use her name." Vergil answered. "We all know who I'm talking about."

Dante shook his head. "So you're just going to refer to Tara as Kyla's friend or as 'her'?"

"She is Kyla's friend, just as she is female. So all of what I call her is correct. I just don't need to use her name." Vergil answered, getting somewhat irritated with Dante's questions about this. In all truth, he figured one woman his life was more than enough and he wasn't going to allow another. Using her name would be one way of an invitation which he didn't want to give.

"Whatever." Dante mumbled before walking out. "I'm going to put something else on."

An hour or two later, Kyla was driving to pick up Tara. She still couldn't really shake the feeling that she wanted to be the only woman living with Dante and Vergil, but she felt responsible for helping Tara now and she wasn't going to shirk that responsibility.

She walked into the hospital, being somewhat slow since she wasn't all that sure she even wanted to be there. She still cared for Tara, it was just that things were different now. She had found that she was different from what Tara had always seen her as. She felt like she had a family, being with Dante and Vergil, and Tara wasn't a part of it.

"I'm here to pick up Tara." She said, waiting for the receptionist to ask her for her name. She was surprised when she didn't ask, but it didn't matter. It made this easier.

"Kyla," Tara said, her voice filled with joy when she saw her friend. "I've missed you. What have you been doing?"

Kyla gave her a convincing smile and shrugged. "I've been working. Dante's trying to start his own business and I'm trying to help. Probably won't be able to after today." She finished in a mutter; wishing now more than ever that she could just send Tara back to their home town.

Tara nodded and took Kyla's hand as a nurse pushed her out the door on a wheelchair.

Because Tara was still a little weak, Kyla and the nurse had to help her into the car. It wasn't exactly something Kyla appreciated since Tara had always been strong enough to do things on her own. It almost made her feel like she was in for being a slave for a while. At least one thought was comforting to her, she was going to have Dante and Vergil to turn to if she couldn't take it.

That night, Vergil watched as Kyla did everything she could to make Tara comfortable, even though nothing seemed to work. He knew she was doing this to make Kyla pay. He also noticed that Tara had set her eyes on him after seeing how Kyla was with him. He rolled his eyes. "Kyla," he said calmly. "I need to talk to you."

Kyla looked to him for a moment before nodding. "I'll be back." She said to Tara as she got up and walked with Vergil before Tara could say anything about it. The first thing she was going to say to him once they were alone was a thank you for getting her away from Tara for a moment, even if that wasn't the purpose.

Once on the roof, Vergil started his question immediately. "I've been meaning to ask, what happened between you and Dante?"

Giving him a confused look, Kyla thought about the question before finally figuring it out. She looked away and waited a moment before answering, "The night after I saw Tara, Dante…" She didn't know how to say it. How could she tell Vergil that Dante had practically asked her to give herself to him for the night? How could she tell him that she wanted to take that answer back, but she couldn't because of him and she didn't know why?

Vergil walked to her and forced her to face him. He looked into her eyes, knowing he would get the answer easier from her eyes than her words. It didn't take long for him to see everything since she couldn't really hide anything from him.

He nodded and turned away. "It's too late for you to take it back." He said somewhat softly.

Vergil's POV

I remember that night. Just as I remember what I had felt when I learned of what Dante tried to urge her into. I knew it would have been hard for her to refuse, but she had. I don't know exactly what it meant to me. I guess, in a way, I took it as a sign that she was waiting for someone else. And when the one she waited for took her, she would never go back. I knew because that's how she was about everything. Whe waited for the moment it felt it was meant to be. She didn't know it, but this was one way I held power over her. After helping her in this revenge, the illusion of pure love would grow. I won't deny that something about her attracted the human half of my mind. It disgusted me, yet made me realize what she must be feeling.

I glance at my brother, knowing he can feel her approach as I did. The feel of a human filled with darkness, anger, sadness, it's so distinctive compared to a human who's lived a life in light. We can feel Kyla as she drags her traitor closer.

"You want to stop her, don't you." I say to Dante. "You want to tell her that nothing happened, even though the evidence says otherwise." I could see this weakening him.

Dante looks to me, his eyes cold. A glimpse of our father in him. "I'll stop her, and then I'll stop you."


	7. Chapter 6

Note: I know it's not very long. I'll do what I can to make the next one longer. Right now I'm kind of lost on ideas. I'll make sure to think about it and find something to make the story more interesting.

**Kyla's POV**

I know things have to change, though that didn't seem to matter to me when Tara had been with us for a while. The main thing I wanted at that point was for things to go back to how they were, before she got out of the hospital. It's especially sad when your concern for a friend is overrode by the fact that a bill was higher than you could pay for. In a way, I was slowly finding out that I was different after living with Dante and Vergil. Whether it was for the better or not, I'm not sure. Probably for the worst since now I can only think of revenge.

The memory of what happened is what drives me, or had at first. Now, it's because I can't take it back and I can't bring myself to turn against Vergil. The idea that I owe him is stronger than anything, and my love for him. Dante would think Vergil was destroying me, when he wasn't. He wasn't the one who broke my heart. He wasn't the one who....

I can feel Vergil. I guess I've gotten so close to him that I can feel his pressence, his power. It's intoxicating. I can feel someone else, though. It should have been expected, but wasn't. I should have known he'd be here. Would he try to kill me? Would he dare to take a human's life? Or am I even human to him now? He should know what I am. He's the one who created me. It was Vergil that molded his creation to something more, an improvement that craved only blood. Does Dante even realize that I can't go back to who I was? What does it matter? I'm sure one of us will die. My goal, my hope, is that it will be my enemy. She drags behind me, her once fiery red hair now soaked with stinking, stagnant water, turning it a sickening color of greenish-brown. Her ivory skin is now stained with blood from scratches which are probably infected or soon will be. Her beauty has been marred by the fact I stopped caring about her. I stopped trying to act as her sister, and became something she could never understand. It's not just my attitude that's changed, but my appearance. I worked with Vergil after the incident,

_(Their betrayal)_

becoming more and more like him. I grew out my hair, often putting it in a braid for while we trained. At times I'd have a blue rose pin in my hair, it being a reminder of what Vergil had told me. I wasn't willing to forget.

**A week had** passed with Kyra and Tara arguing about what was supposed to be done about her injuries. Tara was the one who said nothing had to be done, that she'd be able to heal without following the doctor's instructions.

Kyra sighed. "That's why you have some ribs that didn't heal right." She muttered as she left the room. Sometime before, Tara had broken a rib from getting a little too rough with some guys. She thought it would be okay if she continued her ways after resting for a couple weeks and broke it again. This time it didn't heal as it should have and Tara ended up in more pain than she should have been.

Dante looked at Kyra as she left the room they had made for her and Tara. He could see she was more irritated than normal and went to see if he could help her calm down. He put an arm over her shoulders and asked, "Want to play cards?" He smirked.

She looked up at him before shaking her head. "What would be nice is if you can get me out of here." She said before walking away.

Not wanting to give up, Dante grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, enfolding her in his arms. "We can take your car and go somewhere, just the two of us." He whispered to her, sending chills down her spine. "You'll get the escape you want."

It sounded very tempting to her, to get away and spend some time with Dante. There were two things she couldn't ignore, though. One was the memory of her turning him down on a night that now seemed like ages ago. Second was that she had to be there in order to help Tara if she needed it. It was obvious that Vergil wouldn't do it. He spent as much time from her as he could. She'd probably end up trying to walk, run into some things, hurt herself again since she was very accident prone, and blame Kyra for it. All of this she wasn't in the mood for. "I wish I could, but I can't." She whispered to Dante. She tried to pulle away, only to be held more firmly in his arms.

"She'll be fine." He said before kissing her cheek. "You won't if you stay here." His lips brushed her ear, not on accident. "Just say yes and we'll be out the door and the car, driving to nowhere so you can get a breath of air."

Thinking about it could be dangerous, but then acting on impulse could be too. She was caught between her desires and her responsibilities. Before long, she kissed him and was about to answer when Tara spoke from the entryway to the hall. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked, watching Kyra and Dante. "I thought you two had dissappeared since I didn't hear anyone talking."

_'Too bad we didn't disappear.'_ Dante thought as he looked at Tara. He had to admit that she was beautiful, but he could also see that it was just the wrapping. What was beneath was vengeful toward Kyra. This girl didn't want to give her an easy time in helping her, she wanted to make it hell. He wanted more than ever to get Kyra away.

"Sorry." Kyra said. "Did you need something?"

Tara nodded. "I needed a drink. Do we have any wine coolers?"

Kyra just looked at her. "You want alcohol with your meds? I don't think so. We'll get some juice. We're low anyway."

"Should I get my coat?" Tara asked, knowing Kyra would feel guilty if she left her alone. Also knowing that Dante wouldn't stay.

Sighing, Kyra shook her head. "Dante and I can get it." she said, thinking Tara would be okay for fifteen minutes.

Tara smirked. "Then Dante, think you can help me back to my bed? I'm a little sore."

He did it without complaint while Kyra waited near the front door. She saw nothing, and heard nothing of what happened while Dante was trying to help Tara.

Later, while at the store, Kyra looked at Dante curiously. She wanted to ask him if he actually would take her away, but she kept it to herself. He seemed like he had something on his mind and she didn't want to bother him.

**Kyra's POV**

I was afraid to ask him what had happened. He wasn't acting normal, but I thought he was annoyed with Tara. So naive, such a fool. Does he wish he could turn things back now? It must hurt for him to know we're stuck where we are. In this limbo where I serve his brother and Tara is to be my sacrifice. Or at least the official sacrifice. What I gave was far more painful to lose. My heart.


	8. Chapter 7

**Note:** I know it took me a while to get this up. Sorry about that. School's been frying my brain and I'm sure that sometime it'll become food for some psycho. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. I hope you like it.

**Kyla's POV**

Is there really any excuse for what I've chosen to do? Is there even a way to redeem me of these sins I am soon to commit? Then again, redemption isn't what I hope for. I hope for an end. To the pain, to the memories, to all feeling. Most of all I hope for an end to what has always been my mind. You can see it how you wish, see it as a desire for death for all I care. It's not exactly death I crave. What my heart craves is for the picture in my mind of that day to fade along with Tara.... Along with him. If I have to, I will take his life. It might not be possible for me to do it, but I will try. If there's one thing Vergil has taught me that people would consider good, it's to never give up, to never give in. Would my death mean failure? Or would it depend on who turned out to be my killer? Would any of it make a difference?

**A month passed,** Tara's wounds healed to the extent that she could move more freely. Much to Vergil's disdain, she spent most of her time trying to get his and Dante's attention. Always mentioning how strong they were, how attractive. If it weren't for the fact that Dante, so soft hearted, would protect her, he would have killed her the moment she spoke to him about his "hotness," or however she had put it. He spent more time on the roof, watching the sky, feeling the breeze, and listening to the voices beneath him. Often times he would hear Kyla and Dante argue about something. It wasn't what he would have expected if Tara wasn't around. They played too much to argue at that time, a time that seemed to be only a dream. Tara had created a rift between the two of them. Suspicion, fear, yearning. Vergil could see it as easily as daylight. And he was sure Tara could see it as well. She could see even more that she was tearing them apart, something he was sure she enjoyed in silence. All he would do about it was take what would soon be his.

Kyla walked out of the house and started down the road, too angry to care that she was in a city. She had to get out, she had to feel the freedom of solitude. In her heart she could feel that something wasn't right, that she shouldn't leave Dante with Tara. Something had changed, she just didn't know what. Dante didn't look at her the same as he had before, and Tara was spending so much time trying to get him to look at her instead. Much to Kyla's disappointment, he would.

She muttered under her breath, cursing Dante for his idiocy, for not seeing how much it hurt that she was the one without him, that he didn't chase her when she left the house. She wondered how much of this she could take. Tara was always there, she knew. There was no way for her to patch the tears between her and Dante, no way for her to heal the pain she had given him because of her being frustrated. Tara was always there to make the cuts deeper, to create more friction between the two of them. Healing was impossible while she stood in sight of everything they did.

Sighing, Kyla thought of the past, how Dante had made her laugh so easily. Working for him had actually been enjoyable while it lasted, before her job changed to taking care of the friend she had once thought she had damaged. Now she wasn't all that sure. Then again, Kyla didn't want to think of such things. Tara was her friend, one she had never wanted to lose. The pain of seeing the changes with Tara and Dante was enough to kill her. She never spoke of it, but sometimes she did wish for death, just to end the pain for those she loved. Yet in the light she knew better. It would make no difference, they would still suffer. It's just that she wouldn't be there to see it.

After a while, Kyla looked around, seeing her surroundings for the first time and realizing she had no idea where she was. Her mind had gone off on her worries so much that she had never noticed any signs to indicate her destination or the way back. Even worse in her mind was that she had nothing to defend herself if she was attacked. She was alone, utterly, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

In an attempt to find her way back, she turned around and chose a street to follow. The idea of having a cell phone or some way to contact Dante was seeming like a wish that should have been granted before her idiotic moment where anger caught the best of her and drove her to make the worst mistake she could in a city.

She turned down streets she didn't recognize, hoping to see something that would help lead her back home. So many turns, so many signs and lights. She wondered if she would ever make it back.

In the distance she saw a group of men standing on the side of the road. If it had been in her home town, she would have had no problems with asking them if they could help her. This wasn't home, though. This was a city she knew nothing about because she had never left Devil May Cry without Dante. She walked on, intending to walk past the men, acting as though they weren't there. They didn't even seem to notice her, something that seemed odd. They just stood where they were, absorbed in some conversation that captured their attention so much that the approach of anyone was ignored. Their laughter the sign of why they weren't noticing she was around. In one way she was relieved, it meant no trouble. Yet she was also disappointed, she was more alone than she had thought before.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her into the shadows, throwing her against a stone wall hard enough to daze her. All she knew was the distant feel of hands, seeming to search her at first, the clouded thought that it wasn't a mugging, that these hands were searching for something more, occurred to her confused mind. Her eyes wanted to dim, her consciousness wanting to escape whatever was to come, yet her will forced her back. She couldn't give in.

Shoving him away, she turned to run, only to be grabbed again and thrown to the ground, the sting of concrete scraping her hands making her cry out louder than if it hadn't been an attack. All she knew now was that she had to fight, to push away the weight trying to hold her down, to escape the hands trying to restrain her. In her struggle she barely noticed when the weight, the hands, were no longer there. She turned to see him lying on the ground beside her. The touch of something warm and wet touching her hand made her look down. Crimson flowed from beneath him and had rushed to surround him and anyone close by.

She quickly forced herself up, nearly wiping her hand on her jeans but remembering that there were no witnesses and that could make things worse for her. Her eyes focused on the body of her attacker. The realization that she had never seen his face striking her, with it the idea that this wasn't exactly the time to worry about such things. No one knew what had happened, if they saw her there they'd think she had killed him.

Killed him.

She hadn't looked up to see if her savior was still there.

Her eyes jumped from the body to one side of her before the other. The second jump making her almost wish she hadn't been in such shock before. Especially since now it seemed so filled with odd events. At least now that she knew who had helped her. She hadn't even seen or heard him near by. How was he able to...

"Are you just going to stand there gawking? Or are you going to start moving before someone finds the body?" Vergil spoke, looking at her. "You can ask your questions later." Turning to walk, he gave no sign of pausing to let her catch up. It was only once she could sort everything out in her mind that she was able to dash after him, avoiding stepping in the blood.

"We'll go somewhere so you can get cleaned up. We'll also want to make sure his blood didn't get into those scrapes." His eyes stared ahead, though Kyla almost felt like he was motioning toward her hands. She couldn't understand any of it. Especially how he had been able to save her when she had no idea he was even around.

It took them just a few minutes to arrive at a small gas station, walking through fast before going into the single restroom. Of course the clerk tried to stop them both from going in, something that was remedied by a glare from Vergil.

Once alone, he turned on the sink and pushed her hands under the running water, ignoring her sharp breaths as the scrapes gave their own objection to the treatment. "Ask your questions." He said, knowing that talking would at least get her mind off the pain. It wasn't that he was actually concerned about her, more like he didn't want to hear any of it.

Looking to Vergil, Kyla softly asked, "Why were you there?" Not exactly the question he had expected.

"You would have wanted me to let him go on?"

Realizing what she had asked, she shook her head. "I mean, why were you following me? If that is what you were doing."

Vergil looked to her hands, the water running over the broken flesh, carrying her blood down with it into the drain. "I saw you leave and took the easier rout from where I was at. The roofs. I knew you'd get yourself into some sort of trouble. After all, that's how you came to be here." He looked into her eyes for a moment, holding her gaze, almost hypnotizing her. He wondered what she would do if he leaned toward her, moving for the romantic kiss he was sure so many girls her age dreamed of. Would she think of Dante and move back? Or would she be lost in his eyes and not notice until it was too late, once his lips had locked onto hers. He wondered if it would make the space between her and Dante wider, impassible.

Slow enough so progress was noticed, but not so much that she would be alarmed, he moved in. It wasn't love, just an experiment. Perhaps he could use whatever he would learn from this moment. He was close enough to feel her breath, warm and even. No excitement, no passion like he had seen in her eyes with Dante. She was too lost in his eyes for either. He had control. Closer, the heat radiating from her skin was just a hint of how easy it would be to feel it in full, to taste the lips that hardly held any interest for him. There was something else in this for him, something Dante would fear even more if he was able to succeed. His lips brushed against hers, the contact one would feel from a feather. He would only have to make it more final, to make the kiss seem more out of love.

Nothing was there when he tried. She had pulled away at the moment she felt the slight contact and turned away, saying nothing of an apology or an excuse of why she rejected him. She was silent. She wasn't ready for his attempts to be successful. She was still blind to what was going on.

Once her hands were cleaned, Vergil got some cloths to cover the scrapes. Both of them were silent, neither one needing to say anything, much less wanting to.

**Kyla's POV**

I never spoke to anyone about that day. I didn't want it to get back to Dante, though I didn't entirely know why. I had rejected his advances. It wasn't like Dante was going to get the idea that I had brought it on, that I was the one making a move on Vergil. So how come I never told him? Maybe that would have changed things. Maybe he would have decided the two of us should leave and never return, leave Tara and Vergil to whatever they chose for their lives. Yet I had it in my mind that something would happen that I didn't want. That I would lose...who?

We've come so far in so many ways. I'm so close to the temple, but something feels strange. I can't go in just yet, not with the second presence there. I can't face him just yet.

I let go of Tara to let myself rest. Searching for a place to sit, I hear her move to face me better. Her bounds at least keep her from escaping. She still has some mobility, that is if she can force herself to move as a worm.

"Please." She pleads. "Just let me go. I promise I won't do it again. Let me go and you'll never hear from me again." I can see it in her eyes that she wants to live. She doesn't want to suffer. What does she think she put me through? No physical pain can equal the emotional pain her actions created. Can't she see that? Can't she see that her actions have destroyed the friend she once knew? That she can't reason with a woman bent on vengeance?

I sigh and walk to her, almost as though I would let her go, that her pleas have had an effect. "You will die." I whisper coldly. "And so will Dante if he interferes. You've wanted to be with him, haven't you? You'll get what you want in hell." I stand and turn away, listening to her sobs. I know that if I face her again, I will see tears streaked down her cheeks, cleaning away the sickening water covering her skin.

"I never meant to hurt you." I hear her say behind me. "I was just angry. You had left me alone in the hospital. What was I supposed to do? Forgive you for forgetting about me?"

I spin around to face her. "Bullshit you never meant to hurt me. I'm sorry I didn't spend every minute at your side, but I was also helping Dante. For the first time in my life, I was happy. Truly happy. You took that away from me. Do you really expect me to just see it as us being even?" I want to kill her for her words. To destroy the very thing that made me feel like I was only alive to act as comfort for everyone else and abandon everything I wanted. I want to take her apart, piece by piece. To hear her scream just as I had in my heart ever since she killed the last of my heart.

**Dante watched as **Kyla cooked, it being her turn. Then again, she was the only one who actually cooked meals instead of ordering from some restaurant. Even though most of the meals she made were also from boxes.

Tara was trying her usual tricks in attempting to flirt with Dante, getting more frustrated as she realized he was going to keep watching Kyla. Not wanting to exhaust herself, she leaned back and reached for the nearest magazine, one Dante had gotten. Opening the first page, she let out a sound of disgust. "You can get other magazines, right? Ones that don't have half-naked women?" She closed it and tossed it away from her. "Try some fashion magazines or something."

He looked at her. "I don't care much for fashion. Besides, that's a girl thing."

"Not mine." Kyla called from the kitchen, making Dante smirk.

"You're one of the strange few." Tara answered before looking to Dante again. "I thought you like to see women dressed nice."

Dante shrugged. "Those women weren't dressed in designer clothes." Chuckling, he added, "They're not dressed in much at all."

Tara rolled her eyes before leaning on his shoulder. "You could look at something else, you know." Her voice was seductive in the hopes he'd stop watching Kyla so much. "I can also find some fun for you."

Shrugging her off, Dante stood and walked to the kitchen, putting his arms around Kyla's waist. He kissed the base of her neck and whispered, "If you want to get away from her for the night, you can always stay in my room tonight."

Kyla giggled a little and turned her head toward him. "Would that involve sleeping?"

Pretending to think and coming to a conclusion, Dante whispered to her, seductive and with a hint of something else. "Later on it would."

Her laugh came as a welcome change to Dante, making him kiss her neck again and continue to hold her. "I'm not going to try answering that." She said, leaning back against him. "Just wait. You'll know what I've decided when the time comes."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I admit this isn't very long, but I wanted to hold off a little on what she's about to find out. So you'll get to find out later, hopefully not too much later. I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow, and won't know when I'll put it up. It kind of depends on events, so at least know that it will be coming.

**Nothing had happened** the night Dante had given Kyla his latest invitation. He knew she wasn't ready, it was just to torment Tara and get her to leave him alone. The problem was she tried harder, wearing clothes that were more revealing, the neck line being low enough that one false move and everything would fall out of it. He had come to notice that a new hobby of hers was to bend down in front of him to fix her shoes or to pick something up from the floor. Of course it turned out to be nothing, just a figment of her imagination or some minor irritant. The true reason for her actions was obvious, to get him to stare, to forget that there was someone else there that he cared for more.

One of the times Tara had strutted through the house, with only a towel; Kyla happened to be sitting next to Dante on the couch. They were up to their normal game of teasing each other while flirting and annoying Vergil who had left for the roof again. Kyla had glanced over in time to see the towel slip a little lower on Tara than was normal and became angry, even more so when Dante turned to look. She automatically slapped him before pushing herself from the couch and stomping to Tara, slapping her even harder, making her teeth jar and cheek go numb. When she looked back at Kyla, after regaining her senses, she asked, "What was that for? I was only walking past."

Kyla gave an ironic laugh filled with disdain and anger. "Just walking past? And I supposed you didn't have the dignity to realize your towel was slipping down along with your hand which was supposed to be holding it in place?" She moved to slap her again, only to be stopped by Dante.

"Stop it." His voice was low, dominating, quite the turn-on for Tara. "You're better than this." He added in a soft near whisper.

Eyes tearing, a sense of betrayal surfacing but still held back, Kyla looked into his eyes for a moment before jerking her wrist from his grip. She couldn't get the idea out of her mind that he was protecting Tara instead of trying to keep her from making a mistake.

Without another word she went to the roof, forget that Vergil was still there and had probably been listening to the whole fight. Then again it didn't matter to her. She could only think of what had happened, of how she felt like she was losing. It scared her, the pain, the anger. Sure she had felt such things before, but not like this. It was as if there was nothing else for her to feel, that everything else had faded away, leaving the bitter taste she both tasted and felt.

Movement to her side made her jump and look over at Vergil, his eyes focused on hers. There was only silence as they watched each other, the sense of predator and prey in a stand-off being nearly overwhelming. Yet who was the predator, and who was the prey? Vergil took on the appearance of a hunting cat, his eyes cold and calculating. For the first moment Kyla thought she might be seeing who he truly was, even if it didn't put any fear in her heart. She herself looked back at him like a wolf, wary as she kept her distance yet at the same time ready for attack if he so much as looked at her wrong. It was then he started walking toward her, his eyes never parting from hers. She was trapped, and he knew it.

Once close enough, Vergil grabbed her shoulders, knowing she'd fight. He expected it more than anything, especially her kicking. She yelled for him to let her go, lashing out and trying to get away. She was caught and there was no escape. Not when she was blindly fighting him, tears streaming down her face, her strikes becoming weaker until he pulled her close. There was no warmth in his embrace, only the offer of the pain being numbed.

She sank into his arms and cried, telling him what had happened, what Tara had done, the look in Dante's eyes as he watched what she was doing. He hadn't realized it, but there was desire in that glance. Nothing had scared or hurt her more than that.

Vergil held her close, his eyes going out of focus as he listened, envisioning it all. The end of this battle would end, he knew. Then would come the war. A war he had seen coming long before any of this, with the first moment he had seen how Dante and Kyla felt for each other. There was no way to avoid it, not that he wanted to. This was what he had been waiting for, the chance to see how far Kyla would be willing to go, how far she would follow her rage.

Gently pushing her back, he whispered to her, "Stay in my room tonight. If you stay near Tara you'll do something you'll regret." The fact she still cared about her friend was evident, if not strained. "Don't worry about what Dante will think. I'll explain it to him." His eyes latched onto hers, pulling at her soul as the silence sank in once more. "I'll make sure neither of them come."

Kyla nodded, agreeing to it if only because she didn't want to go back to how she had felt only moments before. She didn't even notice when Vergil started wiping away what was left of her tears, seeing only the iciness that held everything at bay.

Letting her go, Vergil left, going back to the door and letting her stay on the roof alone. He knew she wouldn't do anything drastic, that she would live. There was nothing for her to die for, possibly something for her to live for, and always a reason for her to fight. It was this warrior instinct he wanted to cultivate, to encourage. There was nothing easier once what he knew would occur, did. It was only a matter of time, all he had to do was wait and stand by her side, give her the chance to turn to him for the help she would need.

**Kyla's POV**

**I stayed on** that roof for what felt like hours, even though it had only been about fifteen minutes, long enough for me to calm down on my own. I still remember that time, how I watched everything below me. It was easy to understand why Vergil spent so much time on the roof, the sense of power, the feeling that nothing could touch me while I was so far above them. It was liberating, strangely comforting, and most of all made me see what I could have if I would only take the leap. It wasn't that I didn't know what it was, only that I was afraid to admit it.

Looking back on it I know now that was what left a space open for what had begun this. I could never tell Vergil that it still hurt to think of it. Then again I'm sure he knows. He seemed to know everything, more than even I did at times. Was it any surprised that I trusted him? That I took his hand and let him lead me away from those dark times? What I saw in his offer wasn't power, but a break. The power was just something to keep me from losing it all. Something to help Vergil regain his strength and finish what we had started.

I look to Tara as I start a fire, small, enough to keep us warm. I needed her alive, only so I could take that life in the end. I don't know what will come, just what I want. Just what Vergil wants. "Why did you do it?" I ask Tara, knowing she'll understand what I'm referring to. Or perhaps she'll think she can use it to get out of this. Maybe it'll give me some entertainment for the time being, until I feel it's safe to move on.

Does he hate me for what I have chosen to do? Does he want to kill me and save his precious Tara? She had taken my place in his arms, and soon I'll make her wish she had never felt such warmth, such heat.

She shakes her head, denying the fact she had done anything. "I didn't know what it would do to you. I didn't know you'd make such a big deal about it."

I looked at her blankly, wondering how she could think such betrayal wasn't going to hurt me. "Did you really think I was so pathetic as to think that what you did was simple and meant nothing?" I stand, ready to give her a taste of what I want to do to her. I only have to remember not to kill her, not to draw too much blood. Or to break too many bones. To make her suffer is enough for me, and there's more ways to do that than she knows. "How about we move past all that, and I show you what I really think?" I walk to her, knowing the sound of her screams will travel. I don't care any more. I can't care. It will torture him possibly more than it will her. The sweetness of it all will be better than anything I've ever felt.

**Once inside, Kyla** walked to the dining room, or what had been made into the dining room. Since the four of them didn't really appreciate being close together, they agreed they would eat in the main office. There were enough seats, enough space for them to keep from being too close. That had especially been the main concern for Vergil, not wanting anything to do with Tara. It was more than he could tolerate, and his patience tended to wear thin faster with her than anyone else.

He glanced at Kyla, seeing her sit down on the couch, her eyes dry and almost blank. When she smiled at Dante, her eyes didn't hold the same light as before. It was dimmer, less noticeable. That wasn't to say there wasn't the hope that she could see him in the same light as before, it just wasn't as strong as it had been.

He watched as Dante sat with her, pulling her close, her head falling onto his shoulder as he whispered what Vergil assumed were apologies. He knew Kyla would be staying in Vergil's room. He had spoken with him about it already. That didn't mean Dante had his concerns about the situation. It had taken him a minute to tell Dante what was going to be, and fourteen to convince him nothing was going to happen between him and Kyla.

Dinner was silent that night, everyone glancing from one person to another, wondering what they were all thinking. Except for the glances Kyla and Dante shared. Longing, fear, hurt. Emotions they both shared. Emotions Dante seemed to vaguely feel for Tara as well, even when he tried to run from her and chase Kyla at the same time. None of it could hide the fact that he held something for both girls, not from his brother.

"Come on. We need to move whatever you need for the night into my room." Vergil spoke, standing and starting toward the girls' room without Kyla.

She hurried to her feet, putting her plate of pizza down—a dinner that had actually been Tara's choice—and rushing after him. She felt like calling to him even though that wasn't really needed. He knew what he was doing, she was sure. How else could he get her to react so without really doing anything, only going on to do what he meant in the first place.

Tara looked at Dante, confused. She hadn't heard about the whole plan of Kyla staying with Vergil for the night. Now that it was sinking in, she was getting an idea of her own. "Why isn't she staying with you?" She asked, her voice sweet, inviting an answer no matter what it may be.

Dante shrugged. "Vergil thought it would be best if she spent the night away from both of us." He answered simply, trying to make it sound like it was nothing even it when could mean everything.

Gathering a couple blankets and information from Vergil about where she was sleeping, exactly; Kyla started to think of what she had last said to Dante. It was nothing heart-stopping, or life altering, only simple truth. A truth she couldn't tell anyone other than him.

**Vergil's POV**

**I remember her** silence, her certainty that she was going to lose it all. I guess you could say that I gave her a replacement for the sweet moments, the tenderness, the suffering. I was prepared to show her what she would never lose. It's easy to prepare for something you know is coming. It's easy to remind yourself of all the reasons.

It would be that night, as she slept in my room, on the small bed that was mine, that it would all begin. Everything before was just the prelude. It was after that night that the war would begin, and she would become her true self. That night would be the turn of her life, and the doom of those who thought she would do nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Okay, so this one's short too. But it should still be good, at least. You could say this is the start of her vengeance. Anyway, I hope you like it. Comments are welcome, and there's also sort of a surprise. Or it should be. I'll let you be the judge of whether it was predictable or not.

**Kyla's POV**

**I still remember** how quiet it was that night as I slept in Vergil's room. At least before we had decided on where we were sleeping, it was interesting. It was his room and I didn't want to steal his bed. We argued about it a little, more like he gave me no choice; and it ended with him pushing me onto the bed and going to where he chose to sleep, using my blankets. I think it was the first time that I felt there was possibly a true reason to trust him. No one else had ever been able to force me into such a simple thing. No one had ever tried.

After waking up and stretching, I realized it was awfully quiet. Usually there would have been music going or talking. Dante wasn't exactly the type to let the place be too still. He had to have something going. It made me wonder why he wasn't up, unless it was too early. One look at the clock told me that wasn't so. It was almost 11. If anything Tara would have woken him up, trying to get his attention. Just as she would have been up earlier, too.

I decided I was just being paranoid and got up, and walked out the door. The bathroom would be my first stop, then Dante's room to wake him up and remind him that he did have a business to run. Vergil was nowhere to be seen, probably on the roof as usual. Or just going for a walk to escape how loud it would get in the building. Yet something was still bothering me. It was far too quiet, and there had been no sign of Tara, either.

Getting closer to the bathroom door, next to the door to Dante's room, I started to hear sounds coming from his room. Tara's voice, giggling, and more. I stopped, listening to her voice. What was going on behind that door? What had she done?

Closer to the door, everything still to the same volume as a whisper. A couple steps closer, a floor-board creaks, making her voice stop. What was she hiding? Why was she in Dante's room? Was he in there with her?

The bed creaks, only for mere seconds, someone getting up. Footsteps on the other side of the door, rushed, secretive. The door opens to reveal Tara, her face flushed, wearing a robe that barely reached the half-way point down her thighs. "What were you doing?" I asked her, afraid, barely shaking. "Why were you in Dante's room?" Voice shaking, my eyes searching hers.

More steps. I look up to see Dante, his shirt off, hair in disarray, pants seeming to just barely be holding onto his hips. His eyes jumped from me to Tara, a strange look that I didn't quite understand. "Kyla, I...." Tara started, only to be interrupted by Dante.

"You don't need to say anything, Tara." He spoke before moving her out of the way so he could get through the door. He tried to come to me, and I backed away, shaking my head. Could it have actually happened? Did it happen?

I ran into Dante's desk, hard enough to move it a little, the scrape deafening, along with the sound of my blood rushing, pounding in my ears. I couldn't believe it. "Don't touch me." I whispered, looking to the floor. He came closer, reaching out, his hand almost touching my arm when I slapped it away. "Get away from me!" I yelled before running past him and to the stairs leading to the roof. I couldn't breathe, or think. My mind raced through what I had just seen, all I had heard. I couldn't ignore it, or deny it. I slowly fell to my knees, tears drifting down my face. My chest hurt with sobs trying to escape. I closed my eyes and let it out, crying as I let it all sink it. They had betrayed me, Dante had betrayed me. How could I go back? How could I stay in the same house with two people that had taken my heart and crushed it like it was nothing? How could I be near their laughter?

A hand touched my shoulder, making me lash out. Another hand caught my wrist, holding on as the blurred figure knelt down beside me. It took me a moment before I realized there was a blue coat instead of skin. It was Vergil, not Dante. I started to tell him what had happened when he pulled me to him, letting me cry against his chest. It was the warmest he had ever seemed.

Who knows how long we had stayed on that roof? Who knows how long I cried with Vergil holding me close, listening to my broken words, my unstoppable sobs. It was then I vowed to never let them hurt me again. I would make them pay, though my first idea wasn't as radical as what I ended up with. I wanted them to see I had something better, something they could never have. Something that would make them regret what they had done.

**Two hours had** passed before Kyla's tears had dried. She and Vergil stood on the roof, neither one saying a word as the wind caressed their cheeks, blowing Kyla's hair back and making Vergil's coat flare. They didn't touch, didn't look to each other. Yet they knew there was some meaning in the two of them standing side by side, alone.

"What are you going to do?" Vergil asked, his eyes focused on the horizon.

Kyla shrugged. "I can't stay here any more. Maybe I'll get a job, buy a car, and go back to my home-town. Leave Tara here." Her voice, once filled with hope, was now blank, lacking all feeling. "I have to get away."

Only then did Vergil look at her. His hand took hers, a sign that he was going to say something that he wanted her full attention for. "Come with me." He said softly before picking her up and starting to run across the roof, jumping from one to another, heading for the edge of town.

To keep from panicking, not necessarily being as fearless as Vergil, Kyla hid her face against his chest, imagining that the wind was natural and not from being several feet above the ground, jumping from building to building.

She must have fallen asleep, she couldn't remember the journey to where ever Vergil was taking her.

He set her down on something solid, the smell of roses permeating the air. His fingers lightly traced the curve of her jaw, her cheek bone. The contact made her eyes flutter open, her eyes blank, almost dead of any feeling except hurt.

Without saying a word, Vergil lifted her up to a sitting position and motioned toward their surroundings. Red stone, blue covering the ground. The roses. Her eyes took it all in, at least showing more than numbness and pain. She swung her legs over the edge of the altar that Vergil had placed her on, standing and walking to the nearest rosebush. She knelt down and carefully touched the blue petals, their silk texture proving they were real. "How?" She whispered.

Vergil stood behind her, watching every minute movement. "This is a place of power. Locked away from anyone not willing to make the right sacrifice."

It seemed like a dream to her. Could it all truly be? She stood and turned to Vergil. "A power you want?" She asked.

A smirk, his hand going to her cheek, fingers trailing down to her neck, her collar bone. "Innocence, and blood." He said, looking into her eyes. "The power could be ours. We already know what, or who, the flesh sacrifice will be." His thumb brushed against her skin. "You want your revenge? She betrayed you." Closer to her, his breath tickling her skin. "This is how. You'll have your chance to make her pay, and the chance to make everything better for yourself. Dante will never be able to hurt you again." He leaned closer to her, his lips brushing against hers.

"And the innocence?" She whispered, not pulling away from him.

Vergil pressed his lips against hers, pulling away for a moment, whispering, "Our sacrifice. You have only to say yes." He waited, listening to her silence, her breathing. He knew she had nothing to lose, nothing to make her regret. It was the moment where she could either become his, or leave forever.

Kyla looked back to the altar, getting the idea of what would have to happen. She almost refused until she remembered what had happened that morning. Why she had let Vergil take her away from the house in the first place.

Looking back to him for the moment she backed up and sat on the edge of the altar, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Was it worth it? Or would her conscience take control and stop her? What did she have to lose? There was nothing in her heart now. This would be the replacement.

Lifting her legs onto the altar and lying on her back, she looked to Vergil, waiting for him.

He walked beside the altar and leaned down to kiss her, not out of love. Now it was to make her relax, make her more compliant. Their first sacrifice would be binding, not just to complete the second sacrifice, but to be loyal to each other. The blood sacrifice would be nothing if one betrayed the other. This was their pledge to make it through, to gain the power Vergil so craved.

**Kyla's POV**

**It seemed that** day would never end, going from pain and heart-break to a time of pure silence and loss of another part of me. I told myself it was all for Vergil, repaying him for being there for me when everyone else had gone. What it really was, I'm not sure. I only know that from that day on, I wouldn't turn away from him.

Tara sleeps, her breathing labored with fear, yet strangely relaxed, or as close to it as she can be. She'll never know about any of this. She'll only know that I will be the one to take her life, and Vergil is the reason. I can't let her know more than that. We had made a promise that we would never reveal what we had done, what we were going to do. We would let them think I was growing distant out of hatred, not for anything else. We would let them think I was planning on leaving. They never asked about it, but they did have their suspicions. And now they know. Now they have no way of stopping us. I won't back down, and I won't forget what was done. Never.


End file.
